


some things you can't unsee, bro

by gimnald



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (mostly), Hangover, M/M, Non-Explicit Description of Handjobs, POV Bucky Barnes, Pre-Relationship, Walking In On Someone, i wrote this instead of doing my essay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimnald/pseuds/gimnald
Summary: Bucky needs to learn that Steve and Tony need their privacy because it can lead to unwanted consequences.





	some things you can't unsee, bro

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for the Marvel so sorry for mischaracterization! 
> 
> Inspired by [this scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B3s4izaiBsA&t=5s) from _The Edge of Seventeen_.

Bucky hesitated in the hallway. He could very clearly hear Steve and Stark arguing in the kitchen.

“It’s not a good idea, Tony.”

“I’m sorry, but who’s the genius in this tower? Oh yeah, me.”

“ _Tony._ ”

Bucky knows he shouldn’t intrude, but he was starving. He let his footsteps fall heavy as he walked in.

Stark, who was almost nose-to-nose with Steve, turned to him. “Ah, my excuse to leave this conversation is here.” He walked away from Steve and grabbed his coffee from the counter. “Thanks, Barnes.” He gave Bucky a friendly smack of his metal arm before escaping the room.

“Tony,” Steve called out uselessly.

Bucky watched Stark disappear out of the doorway. He turned back to Steve. “What was that all about?”

“Nothing, just… us doing our thing.” Steve rubbed at his forehead. “How are you settling in?” He changed the topic. 

“Pretty good.” Bucky shrugged. “Settling in just fine.” He went to a cabinet to pull out a bowl. “You guys argue a lot," he noted. 

“Yeah,” Steve sighed. “That’s our thing.”

In another cabinet, Bucky pulled out a colorful box. “Sounds annoying,” He remarked, heading towards the fridge.

“It’s nothing, really, but he has a way to get under your skin. It’s just up to you to figure out if you can handle it or not.” Steve stared at the doorway where Stark disappeared. “Though, sometimes, I want to tear my hair out.”

Bucky snorted as he went through the motions of making his breakfast. “Well, if you ever need an ear to complain to...” a drawer was pulled out to pluck out a spoon. “I’m always here.” He reassured, leaning against the counter to eat his cereal.

“I know. Thanks, Buck. I'll let you finish your breakfast.” Steve gave him a smile before leaving the kitchen as well. 

Bucky felt like he shouldn’t have interrupted Steve and Stark’s argument, but he brushed it off instantly. After all, it wasn’t as if walking in on them had dire consequences.

 

* * *

 

JARVIS announced to the tower’s occupants that an Avenger was returning home. The team gathered on the main floor in various stages of excitement. Bucky felt himself shift his weight in apprehension as he waited next to Steve. This is the first time that he was going to meet this particular avenger.

Thor stepped out of the elevator, a knapsack on his shoulder. He looked like he came from the backfields of a farm. Not what Bucky expected from the ‘God of Thunder’.

“Friends, I’ve returned!” Thor spread his arms out. “Rejoice!”

Clint gave the god a hug with many claps on the back. Natasha quirked the corners of her mouth up when Thor gave a bright grin towards her direction before advancing on Stark. The man put his hands up and began an argument of protest but Thor already pulled him into a hug, dangling him.

“It’s so great to see all of you!” Thor finally noticed the last Avenger who seemed to have wanted to avoid Stark’s fate. “Banner!” He didn’t succeed.

Steve cleared his throat. “Thor, this is Bucky, uh, Barnes.” he introduced, gesturing to the man. “He’s going to be part of the Avengers.”

“I’ve heard.” Thor nodded, releasing Bruce. When Steve looked confused, he added, “Banner told me through an email.” He explained, wrapping an arm around Bruce’s shoulders to shake him.

“Hold up. You know what an email is?” Stark asked.

Bucky spoke up. “Uh, it’s nice to finally meet you.”

“I share the same feelings, Barnes. You know why? Because this calls for a celebration! And you know what  _that_  means?” Thor moved his knapsack in front of him and untied it. The clinking of glass was heard as he pulled out two gold-colored bottles between his fingers.

“Oh, hell yes!” Clint dashed over to look inside Thor’s knapsack. He gave an excited titter as he pulled out more bottles.  

“The finest Asgard has to offer.” Thor leaned forward for Bucky to grab a bottle.

Bucky eyed the drink before glancing up at Thor. “You know I have the same thing as Steve. I can’t get drunk.”

Thor snorted a laugh. “Please, don’t compare Asgardian mead to your Midgardian ‘alcohol.’”

Bucky blinked. “You mean to tell me that this will get me shit-faced?”

Thor’s grin said it all.

 

* * *

 

Steve was sweeping up the shattered piece of glass from the broken coffee table later that night. Clint got a little too adventurous on showing off his athletic prowess.  

He did a double-take when he saw Tony walk in with a trash bag and started collecting the empty bottles of mead and beer alike. 

“Hey, you don’t gotta do that,” Steve protested. “You should get some rest.”

“It’s fine, Cap. Didn’t drink either. Besides, this will make it go faster.” Tony smiled ruefully as he gathered the empty glasses in the trash bag. “I should also probably take care of Brucie over there.” Tony nodded towards the passed out man crammed in an armchair, scribbles all over his face.

“Here.” Steve swept the last of shattered glass into a small pile. “I’ll finish picking up.” He walked over to Tony.

“No, I got this, Steve.” 

“It’s fine, Tony. Go take care of Bruce.”

“No, I tell you I'm—“ Tony turned around and faltered. His breath caught because Steve was suddenly  _right there in his space_. He had to look up to see Steve's soft, bright blue eyes. “I--" Tony's throat worked to talk. "Uh, here.” He held out the trash bag. Steve’s fingers overlapped Tony’s and lingered as he took the bag.

They didn’t move apart. 

Steve’s gaze flickered down to Tony’s mouth. Tony instinctively licked his bottom lip.

The entire room seemed to hold its breath, waiting for someone to make the first move.  

 

* * *

 

Bucky woke up laying down in the hallway.

He tried to move but his head pounded against his skull. He swore under his breath as the previous night came in fragments. 

Thor, special beer, Clint trying to prove that he could lick his elbow but caused him to trip and land on a glass table, finding out that Natasha is a giggly drunk, Banner passing out after one glass and Thor trying out the classic prank of drawing on someone’s face. 

Bucky groaned at the pounding headache destroying his head. God, he didn’t miss hangovers. He cursed the serum for taking the normal amount of time to break down Asgardian mead.

“JARVIS?” He asked the ceiling, hoping that's what he was supposed to do. 

“Yes, Sergeant Barnes?” The AI answered.

“Where am I?” Bucky managed to put himself into a sitting position, tipping his head against the wall. Damn, he could barely move.

“You are on yours and Captain Rogers’ floor.”

Okay, he was at least in the vicinity of his room. “Not bad for a blackout drunk,” Bucky muttered. Not ready to actually give the energy to stand and walk, he started crawling down the hallway towards his bedroom. 

As he was approaching Steve’s room and he could hear voices muttering. Bucky’s brow furrowed. He blinked in surprise and slowed his movements when he heard someone laughing. He neared Steve’s door and noticed it was cracked open. Curious, Bucky slowly pushed at the door.

Steve and Stark were in bed, seeming unclothed. Steve was smiling sleepily, his eyes closed and his neck stretched out to let Stark bite at it. Stark’s hand was under the covers where a jerking, rhythmic tenting happened near Steve’s lower body.

“What the hell…” Bucky muttered before processing what he was seeing. “Oh, _WHAT THE HELL?!_ ” He suddenly shouted. 

The two froze and stared at the doorway.

“Bucky!” Steve managed, fumbling with his covers.

“Son of a bitch,” Bucky heard Stark mutter before sliding out of the bed, showing his bare back as he _was picking up his clothes, oh my god, they really were doing it. What the fuck?! What the FUCK?!_

Bucky gaped at the scene before him. Seeing Steve yelling at him to leave while tugging at his sheets, Stark putting on wrinkled clothes with haste _._ His was dimly aware that his mind was screaming at him to  _move, oh my god, MOVE. Why the hell are you still looking?! Please do something--anything--I'm begging you!_

Bucky’s body reconnected to his brain and raised a hand to shield the scene before him. Jesus, his  _eyes._

"I'm sorry--I'm sorry--" He babbled, not sure if he should still keep covering his eyes or not. 

“Bucky, just get the hell out!” Steve got out of the bed, pulling at the bedsheets to cover his lower body. “ _Bucky, I said get_ ** _out_** _!”_

 

* * *

 

Bucky and Steve sat on opposite ends of the couch in the Avengers common area. There was a half-full trash bag on the ground as if suddenly dropped and a neat pile of broken glass undisturbed. Banner was still curled up in the armchair, sleeping and unaware. Bucky stared vacantly at the wall in front of him. 

He just saw his best friend getting a handjob. His best friend, small, scrawny Stevie was getting a handjob from Howard’s son. Getting a handjob presumably after a night of sex. _Oh, my God. Steve had_ ** _sex._**

He really could've gone another 90 years not knowing that.  _Of all the times I don't have HYDRA wiping my memories..._

“I-I don’t really know what happened.” Steve started. “Neither one of us was drunk, but I was cleaning up and he decided to help out, and it was quiet and it was different and we were alone and--” He took an intake of breath. “I don’t know what happened…" Bucky blinked owlishly at the wall.  "Are you alright?” Steve asked. 

“God. It’s—It’s still in my head.” Bucky rubbed at his eyes, keeping his fingers there. “I can still  _see_ it. I think I actually saw your dick--”

“Bucky!” Steve pleaded, the tips of his ears red.

Bucky rubbed his hands over his face. "Wait, I thought you didn’t like Stark?” He looked over to the other man. 

Steve shrugged. “We argue, but I don’t really  _hate_ him. I told you it's our thing... I didn’t think sleeping with Tony would upset you this much—“

“Wait, wait, wait.” Bucky interrupted Steve with a finger. “Wait. You think I’m freaking out because it was Stark?”

Steve paused. “You’re not?” He asked.

“No! I’m freaking out because I just saw my best friend having sex! Come on, it’s one of those things you’re never supposed to see! It was as if I was seeing my little brother have sex. It’s traumatic, Steve!”

“Okay, it’s not that serious,” Steve complained. “Come on, what you saw was only a handjob—“

“Ah, ah, ah!” Bucky hovered his hands over his ears. "Don't say anything else."

Silence settled over them. Bruce made a noise in his sleep.

“So, is there going to be something with you and Stark?” Bucky asked.

“I mean,” the tips Steve’s ears reddened. “We’re going to dinner tonight to talk things out.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “But maybe?” The unsaid  _I’m hoping_ was heard distinctly.

Bucky blew out a long breath. “Just promise me one thing if it does.”

”What?”

“Make sure you properly close the door next time.” He patted Steve’s knee before pushing off the couch.

“What? You opened the door!  _You_ walked in on  _us_!”

Yeah, that was the last time Bucky would do  _that_ again.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, I tried lads.
> 
> Thank you for reading anyway!


End file.
